


Hannigram Tales

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fireplaces, Love, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram; a sexy series of short stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dinner. Hannibal's table is pristine, colorful.  
"Red curry with Maine lobster". Surprisingly simple, Will thinks. He takes a sip of wine, white to compliment the seafood. They sit across from each other, eating in silence. "Excellent" mumbles Will, mouth half full. Hannibal nods in obligation and wipes his mouth.  
"We're leaving tonight" he says, always to the point. Will looks at him over the wine glass. "Jack may call", says Will, almost sternly. "Ive told him you are ill", replies Hannibal. That you missed our appointment today. With Bella's condition he can take no chances." 

"Where?" asks Will, not wanting to sound too curious. "I have...a property. At the shore." says Hannibal, sipping some wine. Will asks no more questions. The food disappears, as Will has seconds, thirds. Hannibal is pleased with his appetite. They finish, Will rising to clear the dishes. "No please" Hannibal stops him, pouring more wine into his glass. Will concedes. The wine is dry, slightly sweet with delicate legs. His eyes are suddenly heavily. He sits on a couch and rests his head on the arm. He's warm, slightly tipsy, and almost uncomfortably full. He nods off. 

"Will. Will". Will's opens his eyes and sits up, a blanket falling off his shoulders. "It time we were on the road," says Hannibal, looking at his watch. "Clothes-" Will hesitates. "Ive already packed for you" reassures Hannibal. Will, not entirely surprised, walks to Hannibal's anonymous looking black car. He tucks the luggage in into the trunk and they drive off into the velvet night. Will sleeps again, and the snow begins to fall. It gets heavier, thick flakes illuminated by the headlights. Hannibal glances at the sleeping Will and smiles. An hour later the car stops in front a stunning, modern white house, all sharp angles and windows. Will steps out of the car. Hannibal comes around and takes his hand, a strangely tender gesture. Will, thrown off by the familiar touch, grips his hand loosely. Hannibal unlocks the front door and flips on the lights. Track lighting softy reveals a large living area, with a fireplace cutting into one of the walls. Huge windows reveal a view of the shore, which is right below a small cliff the house perches on. 

Similar leather couches crowd the space in front of the fireplace. Hannibal pulls a remote out of a drawer in the open kitchen and clicks it. A fire blazes. Will's jaw cracks as he yawns. "Please. Sit." offers Hannibal holding his hand out towards the couches. The house is still heating up, and he watches the snow fall into the sea. Hannibal sits next to Will, handing him a small crystal goblet of port. Will drinks it in one unrefined gulp. He's now sweating, nervous for some reason. Hannibal sits close, taking the glass from his hand. Will holds his breath. He loosens as Hannibal kisses him, caressing his lips. He pulls away to look into Will's eyes. Uncomfortable with the lingering eye contact, he pulls Hannibal in for a deeper kiss. His long wool coat is still damp from the drying snow. Will rushes to remove it. Hannibal grabs his wrists. "Slowly, my dear boy". Will pulls his arms away from Hannibal's chest, reluctant, and puts his hand on the back of his neck. Will runs them through Hannibal's hair as they kiss, and intimate meeting. Hannibal shoves Will back slightly onto the couch, so he can remove his coat. He pins Will under him, both of them gloriously warm. Will pulls up the back of Hannibal's button up, moving his nails in circles over his lower back. Hannibal moans, Will absorbing the sound. Will can't help himself, and begins to undress Hannibal slowly, by his own dictation. The shirt slides easily over his shoulders, exposing the soft, slightly curling chest hair. He runs his hands through it and cranes in slightly, nuzzling the base of Hannibal's throat. 

Will hooks his legs around Hannibal's waist, their erections pressing together. Hannibal rises, removing pants and tight boxer briefs. Will laughs at the sight of the prim psychiatrist removing his striped socks. Will gets undressed in turn, his cock springing free of the elastic waistband of his boxers almost comically. Hannibal lays on the plush rug by the fire, which dances away. Will joins him, laying flat on his back for a moment. There is a massive, slanted skylight above them, becoming obscured with snow. Hannibal rolls over and places his arms on either side of Will, kissing the scar on his shoulder. Will throws his head back as Hannibal's lips travel down his body. They explore every inch, and eventually, almost painfully, they end up below his navel. Hannibal takes him into his mouth. He suddenly grabs Will under the thighs with his mouth still working, throwing his legs over his shoulders. Will is completely at Hannibal's mercy. Hannibal wetly removes him from his mouth, climbing through his legs to kiss his him. Will squeezes Hannibal between his thighs. With one graceful movement Hannibal enters him, the only lubricant his own saliva. 

His entrance isn't painful or sharp. Its long and leisurely. He gives evenly timed thrusts as Will lays his head back, eyes half closed, staring up at the skylight. The fire glows, causing their bodies to glow as well, their shadows moving with them. The lock together as Hannibal's movements become more deliberate. "Come for me" whispers Hannibal into Will's ear. They come together, Will coating them both, and Hannibal pulsating inside him.


	2. A Boat On the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will share a hotel room. Guess what happens?

"Nicely done", thinks Will, looking around the cozy foyer of the small Maryland inn. This luxury is all for Hannibal's benefit, his coming in for a lead in the Ripper case. Even Jack feels the indignity of putting Hannibal Lecter up in some shit hole along I-94. Will yawns widely, walking up to the counter. "Graham" he says, tired from the long drive from Baltimore. The well-packaged clerk at the counter clicks his keyboard rapidly. "102" he says, not quite friendly. "Double Queen". Will yawns again. nodding. He moves away from the desk, palming the antiquated skeleton key. "Lecter" says the same clerk, smiling almost obscenely at Hannibal. "102". Double Queens." 

The young man considers the weight of this revelation and appears slightly disappointed. Will sighs. Theres no point in arguing. The Bureau is cheap, despite the novelty of Jack's request. Hannibal smiles. "Shall we"? Will shrugs in a non-committal manner. They carry their luggage up the carpeted stairway. 

Hannibal unlocks the door as Will leans against the hall. He straightens up to see the inside of the spacious quarters. A large stone fireplace houses popping red flames. The curtains are heavy maroon, the wallpaper a cream floral. A small basin of water sits on a squat antique table. 2 queen beds sit about 5 feet away from each other under a sloped ceiling. "How very I Love Lucy" mumbles Will. "Lovely", says Hannibal, admiring a bronze teapot on a shelf. It's 11pm, and Will throws his suitcase on the bed closest to the window. He rummages for pajamas as Hannibal carefully unpacks. He usually sleeps in briefs, but feels exposed sharing a space with Hannibal. They take turns in the bathroom. Will falls into bed, exhausted. He is asleep before Hannibal flicks off the lamp. 

It is 3 am. The light coming into the room is white, the moonlight reflecting off the snow. It continues to fall silently into the garden, coating the manicured shrubberies. "A boat on the sea", whispers Will, leaning his forehead into the cool glass, thinking of his own house, windows glowing, among the white fields. "It must be 5, 6 inches" speaks Hannibal, inches from him. Will jumps, slamming his head hard into the pane. "I apologize Will!" exclaims Hannibal, putting his hands on either side of Wills face, examining the wound. A large lump is already beginning to form. "I'll fetch some ice", says Hannibal, exiting the room in only pajama bottoms. Will sits on his bed, with his head in his hands. He feels the beginning of a headache, and reaches for the aspirin on his bedside table. Hannibal returns, wrapping pieces of ice in a washcloth from the bathroom. Will reaches for it, but still disoriented, lets Hannibal press it to the bump. Will sighs in relief, and Hannibal adjusts himself, putting his hand on Will's knee to approach from a better angle. 

To his embarrassment, Will's cock begins to fill with blood, the crotch of his pajamas wetly dotted with pre-cum. Hannibal continues to hold the damp cloth against Will's head, and puts his hand higher on his thigh. Will puts his hand on top of Hannibal's warm one, his cock still growing. Will doesn't fight it, and shoos away any contradictory thoughts. He scoots back onto the bed, and Hannibal gracefully climbs on top of him. The moonlight creeps over Hannibal's face, highlighting almost impossibly high cheekbones. "Will. We need this. We will fit together, like joints of wood." Will closes his eyes as Hannibal kisses him, deepening the kiss with every movement of his lips. Will joins him, tongue darting into Hannibal's hot mouth. 

They grind and lurch, rubbing together between thin fabric. Will feels something hovering over his groin, a scorching sensation extending into his belly. Hannibal must feel it as well, seeming to levitate over him. Will climaxes, falling into the void. Hannibal cums as well, falling onto Will. The weight of the older man is deliciously suffocating. Hannibal rises, sliding off his bottoms. Will does the same, sticky with rapidly cooling ejaculate. Will moves to Hannibal's bed, the sheets clean and neat. Hannibal moves in next to him, pulling Will's arm around him. They fall asleep, Will's fingers tracing lines in Hannibal's chest hair.


	3. Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has the flu. Guess who nurses him back to health?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"You look like Hell, Will". Jack gave Will the once over. 

"I don't feel much better," Will returned, taking a bottle of aspirin from his pocket. He was sweating through his wool suit jacket, but his fingers were numb with cold. 

"Go home Will" Jack ordered, turning back to the body on the steel autopsy table. Will sneezed his consent and walked from the room. The drive back to Wolftrap was dismal, rain hitting his windshield. His head swam and his sinuses pounded mercilessly. He barely made it into the house, and then fell onto the living room floor dramatically. The dogs assaulted him with well meaning affection. Will groaned and weakly swatted at them. They eventually calmed and lay around him, the sky growing darker. 

"Will". "Will". Will was groggy and squinted up at the voice. 

"Dr. Lecter?" he asked, completely out of touch with reality. 

Hannibal Lecter smiled briefly. "Yes Will. Lets get you to bed." Hannibal, with his significant strength hefted Will off the floor, placing an arm around him. Will turned his face in towards Hannibal's body and smelled his coat. It smelled spicy, exotic. Hannibal pretended not to notice and carted the young man to his cold bedroom. "Let's start a fire, shall we?" asked Hannibal, though this was not a question.

With a fire happily popping in the squat wood stove, and Will relieved of his heavy suit, Hannibal sat on the end of his bed. "How..how did you know...?" Will began, almost drooling with delerium. 

"You missed our appoitment today Will. I called Jack, who enlightened me to your current...condition." He stood up and bent over the prone Will, placing a palm to his forehead. "You're very warm Will. Here". He handed Will 2 pills. Will struggled to sit up and took the pills from his hand. He just stared at them for a moment, feeling hazy, surreal. Hannibal sighed and held water to Will's parched lips as he choked down the advil. "That should help soon" Hannibal soothed gently. 

"Will you..." began Will, reaching out a hand. Hannibal's heart beat slightly faster. "Will you...take the dogs out?" 

Hannibal laughed out loud at this request, so different to the one he had been turning over in his mind. "Of course" said Hannibal, bowing comically. Will rolled away and snored lightly. 

Will awoke, shivering uncontrollably. His teeth chattered noisily and his blankets were soaked in cold sweat. He moaned into his pillow. "William." Hannibal was in the room with him. Will felt pathetic and vulnerable. He tried to sit up to gain some sense of control, but fell back against the mattress.

"No." Hannibal was stern. "You need to stay in bed, get warm." 

"I... I can't" studdered Will. Hannibal made a desision and took off his maroon vest and crisp white dress shirt. He slipped off his italian leather lace ups and eased himself into bed next to Will. Will sighed at the immediate warmth, too sick and too exhuasted to be embarassed. Hannibal snaked a long arm around him, and began to remove the younger man's shirt. Will, despite his current state balked at this. "Wait..." he half argued.

"Thats more than enough Will" scolded Hannibal. You'll be warmer with your skin touching mine." Will relented, feeling euphoric at the warm relief. They fell asleep, Hannibal's arm around Will's shoulders, Will resting his head on Hannibal's chest like a lover. 

Will opened his eyes, which were blurry and sleep filled. He wiped them impatiently and sat up, brows furrowed. He jumped slightly at the shape next to him, embarassment finally setting in at the sight of Hannibal sleeping on top of the covers. Will's chest was bare, and he searched desperatley for his shirt. 

"It's here" said a voice, also thick with sleep. Will looked over his shoulder, and Hannibal handed him a neatly folded t-shirt. "I took the liberty of finding you a clean one" he said, smiling. Will slipped it on. 

"What happened?" Will asked, still fuzzy. 

"You have the flu. Your fever was high, and I worried it wouldn't break without my...intervention." Said Hannibal, pausing before the word "intervention". 

"Intervention..." repeated Will, rubbing his face. 

Will began to stand up, and that same heady rush roared in his ears. 

"I don't think so" said Hannibal, commandingly. He himself stood up and walked to Will's side of the bed, sensing the man was well enough to protest his instructions. "Lay back". Hannibal said quietly, putting his hand on Will's forehead. "Youre still hot". 

Will closed his eyes at the touch, which was more like a caress. Hannibal, sensing the younger man's pleasure moved his hand to Will's cheek. Will hummed again, feeling light headed. Hannibal got to his knees beside the bed, and Will turned his face towards Hannibal's. 

"I'm sorry" said Will, deeply ashamed. 

"What are you sorry for, dear boy, " Hannibal asked, suprised. 

"When you touched me," Will gestured downward, where the thin sheet barely concealed his erection.

"Never apologize to me, Will".

Hannibal then leaned in, kissing Will lightly on the forehead. Will breathed in through his nose, shocked at the level of his arousal from such a simple gesture. Hannibal continued, kissing the bridge of Will's nose, then moved towards his mouth. Hannibal touched his lips to Will's delicatley, and pulled away. Will frowned. "I must smell terrible" he said through a grimace. 

"On the contrary" returned Hannibal. You smell, and taste delicious." 

He kissed Will in earnest, forcing his tongue between Will's hesitant lips. This was all the permission Will needed, and he grabbed Hannibal's head between his hands. Hannibal moved back to the edge of the bed, placing his arms on either side of Will's torso. They kissed, Hannibal sucking aggressively at Will's mouth and tongue, Will mirroring his actions. Will forgot about his aching joints and pounding head, focusing his attention on the man in front of him. "You are mine" whispered Hannibal. "Since the moment I tried to psychoanalyze you. You didn't realize it then, but I saw we were destined for this." 

Will could only nod stupidly. Hannibal stood up and took down his trousers, socks, and a pair of sensuously tight boxer briefs. His erection sprang free and Will gasped, suddenly afraid at the sight of Hannibal's thick hardness. Hannibal straddled Will without pinning him down, not wanting him to feel trapped. It was far too often that Will was trapped by the dark workings of his own unique mind. 

"Shhhh" said Hannibal, stroking his face. "Trust me". Will did trust him, implicitly he realized, with his mind and his body. 

Hannibal slid down Will's own wrinkled boxers and drank him in. Will's cock was swollen, the tip firery red and beaded with moisture. Hannibal looked up at Will, who's epression urged him on. He took Will into his mouth, tasting his musky flavor. He slowly, carefully moved his tongue around Will's length, coating him with saliva. He pulled away, lips wet and pink. Will, unsure of what to do, looked at Hannibal pleadingly. Hannibal smiled and and lay on his back next to Will. Unable to resist, Will hovered over Hannibal, lips grazing his chest hair. Hannibal's breath quickened, and Will felt a secret victory at his success in their first sexual experience. For once he was the one in control. This didn't last long, as Hannibal rolled over on top of him, digging eager fingers into his thighs. "You're going to fuck me Will". 

At these words Will's own cock twitched and he looked questionably at Hannibal. "Allow me, " said Hannibal, and sat deflty on Will's saliva lubricated member. Will groaned, voice hoarse with pleasure. Hannibal began to rock back and forth, hands gripping Will's pillow.

"You're so..." began Will. "So hot...". 

Hannibal sighed heavily and leaned down so their chests touched. He began to grind against will's thighs, faster but with an easy rhythm. Hannibal's hole was so tight, the ring of muscle opening for him with each thrust. Will could do nothing but arch his back, chin hanging open. "Im going to come" whispered Hannibal against Will's collar bone. Will took this as permission, and felt his own orgasm unfurling in his belly. Ropes of thick semen shot into Hannibal, who had finished messily between their heaving chests. 

Hannibal rose, Will's seed dripping down his legs when he stood. It tickled, warmth rolling down his inner thighs. Will noted this and blushed. 

"Its quite alright my dear boy," said Hannibal, drying himself. It was my pleasure to have you inside me." Will coughed once, and Hannibal snapped back to the present, having been lost in Will's foolish gaze. 

"Let's get some rest" said Hannibal, climbing in next to Will once again. Will, although he felt slightly awkward at first, tangled his legs with Hannibal's, and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my foray into short story territory. I love writing sex scenes, so here hey are.


	4. New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's ass needs some attention. Hannibal obliges.

Will allows himself to be throughly kissed. A spark travels from his mouth to his groin at the delicious sound of Hannibal's moan. 

"Clothes, William" says Hannibal. Will shuffles out of his shirt, trousers and boxers as Hannibal does the same; although Hannibal is far more elegant in this exercise. Will sits on the bed and Hannibal grins, bearing his sharp predators teeth. He pulls of Will's socks and climbs on top of him, growling like a panther. 

Will kisses him, craning his neck to suck his throat, his chest, his nipples. Hannibal's chest hair is thick, and Will is mesmerized by its soft depth. Will is in the dark when it comes to sex with another man; and despite these unfamiliar sensations, Will isn't blind to their perfectly synchronous movements. It feels utterly natural. Hannibal repositions Will onto his side, sliding in behind him. They spoon for a few long moments, hands laying still instead of hurried. Will breaks the stillness and begins to sit up.

"No." says Hannibal, firm but kind.  
"No?" answers Will, being more than happy to let the more experienced man take the lead. 

"Stay there a moment" Hannibal continues, kissing the lobe of Will's ear. Will shivers deliciously, goosebumps breaking out on his chest. He hears a drawer being open and closed, and begins to peek over curiously. 

Hannibal roughly grabs the back of his neck with one hand. "Don't make repeat myself" he warns. Will laughs and hold up his hands in a submissive gesture. Hannibal pops the lid off the bottle of lubricant, and Will's breath hitches in his lungs.

The breeze flutters in through the open curtains, the smell of freshly fallen snow filling the room. The fire crackles in the corner as the 2 shadowy figures move on the bed. 

Hannibal, with one slick finger, draws a wet line down Will's spine. Will is now moaning obscenely, his groin clenching at the calculated touch. To Will's surprise, Hannibal continues, setting the tip of his finger on Will's tight pink opening. Will whines as Hannibal massages him gently, expertly teasing thousands of nerve endings into a frenzy. 

"Do you need more, Will?" asks Hannibal, knowing the answer. 

"More" breathes Will, thrusting against Hannibal's damp finger. 

"What do you want?" asks Hannibal, tone dominant. 

"Everything" answers Will, squirming and flushed. Hannibal removes his finger, and places his hands on Will's ass cheeks. He spreads them widely with his palms, leaving Will completely exposed. He then presses his face into the humid crevice, fine hairs tickling his nose. Will begins to stroke himself, smearing pre cum up and down his shaft. Hannibal licks Will once and then enters him, pushing his tongue past the ring of taut muscle. Hannibal rolls and unrolls his tongue inside of Will, until they are both hanging on the edge of completion. Hannibal's tongue retreats as Will's cock begins searing.

"P-please!" cries Will, on the verge of tears. 

"Ask and you shall receive," returns Hannibal, flipping him onto his back. Will kisses Hannibal recklessly, tasting himself on his lips. It makes him harder. Hannibal returns the kiss and continues. "You're gaping William. So open for me. How shall we proceed?" 

Before Will can squeak out an answer, Hannibal enters him with his first 2 fingers. Will pants, Hannibal thrusting into him up past his knuckles. Hannibal begins to pleasure himself with his other hand, mimicking the rhythm of his fingers inside Will. Will throws his head back against Hannibal's pillows, arching his back impressively. Almost without warning, cum gushes forth coating his chest and neck as he rubs himself through his fruition. At this sight, almost painfully beautiful, Hannibal erupts white hot into his own hand, Will still pulsing around his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my love letter to the back door.


	5. Intoxicated; and drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanni gets drunk!

Hannibal takes a gulp of wine, draining the glass. Will looks at him, surprised. He’s never seen Hannibal drink to excess. That was usually left up to Will. Hannibal stands up wobbly and looks at Will through heavy eyelids.

 “William” he says, barely concern-able through the low slurring. “Come to bed”.  

“Hannibal”. Says Will. “You can’t even stand up straight. You are in no condition for sex. “Im always in the condition for sex” purrs Hannibal, walking unsteadily towards Will. Hannibal straddles him, kissing and licking his way down his neck. Will begins to participate despite his hesitations, and hums with pleasure. 

 Suddenly Hannibal sits back, eyes bulging. He stands up, surprisingly nimble, and practically sprints from the room. Will find his demure, elegant Hannibal crouched on the bathroom floor, retching like a teenager.  Will laughs in spite of himself, and goes to the kneeling man.

 “Will” says Hannibal thickly. “I suspect I am intoxicated.” 

 “No shit” says Will sardonically. 

“So vulgar” whispers Hannibal, still leaning over the toilet. “Let’s get you to bed you big idiot"says Will, helping Hannibal up carefully. Hannibal doesn’t argue, and allows himself to be led.  Will begins to undress the nearly unconscious man, sighing over the complicated suit. Hannibal’s head rests limply on Will’s shoulder.

 “Mmmm” he hums. “I love when you undress me.” 

“I can’t get these stupid sock garters off” says Will, exasperated.

 “Oh just leave them” says Hannibal, voice muffled. He stumbles towards the bed, and passes out in nothing but socks. Will climbs in next to him, holding the older man in his arms, and smiles in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Hannibal wasted!


End file.
